Reid's Sister
by theoddlittleone
Summary: I'm Dakota Garwin. The only female to ever be in the Covenant. Warning later in the stoyr rating may go up.
1. Let the Fun Begin

**Authors Note: Well this is my new story. The summary sucks I know. I am working on another story right now called The Odd One Out. It's kind of sucky, well at least I think it is but to the story.**

"Reid! Give me my gloves back!" Reid is my brother. I am Dakota Garwin. I was born into the covenant. I am actually not supposed to be in this world, but hey I'm here. See only one male is supposed to be born. That child receives a power at the age of thirteen. Well I'm Reid's twin and we both received powers at the age of thirteen. We are now seventeen.

"Reid Fucking Garwin give me my gloves back!"

"Why? You never where them" He said back

"Only because you have them all the time!" Right now we were arguing about **MY** gloves. You know Reid's signature gloves? Yeah well those are mine. I am getting fed up with him always stealing them.

"You know what here!" My eyes flashed black; fingerless black gloves appeared in my hand. I felt a sharp pain in the left part of my ribcage. Oh, by the way I don't age, instead every time I use I get a pain anywhere in my torso and up area. So I don't use a lot. Out of reflex I grabbed at the pain.

"Koda! Why did you do that!" He was mad because it hurt him to see me in pain. He handed me my gloves and grabbed the other pair out of my hands.

"Because I want my fucking gloves back!" The pain was excruciating. I went to sit down but instead I collapsed right there.

"Koda?"

"I'm fine" I got up and flexed easing some of the pain. "Let's just go were late already.

"I have no ride."

"Ugh! Come on"

We got to the door and went outside to my black with silver detailed Ducati. When I got on I turned to look at Reid to see him standing there with a pleading look

"No Reid, you can't drive. Now get on" He just stood there.

"Get on!"

"Fine!"

When we got to the Dells' we headed for the cliffs, knowing that the boys were waiting for us there. We got up there and they had not noticed us yet but they were about to. I motioned for Reid to be quiet. He nodded knowing what I was about to do. I ran and pounced on Pogue making him fall.

"Hey Pogo!" The guys busted out laughing, Caleb the most. I looked at him and said "You're next." He went silent making the other boys laugh.

"Koda, why do you always pounce on me?" I sat there for a moment thinking up an excuse.

"Because you never see it coming so you always fall!" Truth is I actually liked Pogue. The sad thing is that my brother knew about it.

"So Reid where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift and you weren't there." Tyler asked

"What! You had a ride and you told me you didn't!" I walked over and hit him. "I let you touch my baby!" Pogue and I feel the same about our bikes.

"One, OW! Two, I missed Tyler, He was heading out as my latest girl dropped me off." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever" I was irritated

"Well hell boys lets drop in!" Reid said

"I'm a girl."

"Whatever" he went over to the edge and jumped.

"Reid!" Caleb and I yelled at the same time.

"Hell yeah!" and with that Tyler was gone.

"Tyler!" We yelled

"Relax you guys it won't kill us. Yet" He gave me a wink and then jumped. Weird he's never done that before.

"You want to walk or go down with me." Caleb asked politely

"I'll go down with you." We walked over to the edge and Caleb wrapped his arms around me and jumped. When we got down the guys were waiting for us.

"Let's go" said Pogue. He sounded a little irritated. Tyler wrapped his arm around me like normal and we started towards the party.

When we got closer to the party everyone turned and looked at us. Like my brother I loved the attention. When we passed people would say things like:

"Hey!"

"Was up?"

"Hey Dakota!"

"Hey guys!" We just nod back politely.

When we got deeper into the party we saw Kate with a new girl. I groaned knowing what was coming. Kate hated me because I was closer to the guys then she was. Oh no, we were spotted. Kate started running towards Pogue, when she got close enough she jumped onto him. I wish just once he would jump out of the way just in time to make her fall, and then I would burst out laughing. Unfortunately he caught her like always. I was behind Pogue so when Kate jumped onto him I could see her face. She was glaring at me like always, well whenever Pogue wasn't looking.

"You know Kate glaring makes you look even uglier." I said it as I walked off with Tyler still with me.

Pogue's P.O.V

"What was she talking about?" Pogue asked confused.

"Nothing baby, just an inside joke. So what took you so long?" She was changing the subject and lying to me, I know she is.

"Oh nothing, just family things."

"So Dakota and Reid" She said Dakota's name with such venom it made me flinch. I needed to get the subject off her.

"So who's your friend?"

"My new roommate Sarah." Sarah waved shyly at everyone. In one, two, three, queue Reid.

"You know Sarah's my grandmother's name." Wow Reid uses that every time, wonder how it works most the time? If Reid's horrible pick up line doesn't work sometimes if the girl is nice enough Caleb will come in and say "My names Caleb and you don't bring my grandmother to mind at all" Like he just did now.

I started losing focus. I kept finding myself looking for Dakota. Whoa! I like Kate not Dakota! But the thing is I couldn't get her out of my head. I kept on thinking about that luscious blonde hair that has purple and black highlights. I was being snapped out of my trance by Kate waving her hand in my face. I had to hold back a growl.

"Hello! Earth to Pogue!"

"What?" I let the irritation in my voice show.

"The cops are coming" She snapped back.

"Shit lets go." We started walking towards were we parked. Then a thought hit me.

"Hey where's Koda?"

"Don't Know but she brought her bike so she's fine"

"Okay…" I just then noticed a new guy in the group, and he was a little too close to Kate for my liking.

"Hey babe you need a ride?

"No, Sarah drove me here."

Dakota's P.O.V

I walked off with Tyler after that. I was pissed that she had the nerve to do that.

"Hey Ty, I need a beer so I'll meet you back in the group.

"Okay" I started walking in search of a drink then I saw my best friend. I saw her dancing with a very hot guy. I got an idea and a huge sexy smirk planted it's self on my lips. I walked up to her grabbed her arm and ran laughing.

"Hey bitch!"

"Dakota! My hooker!" She replied.

"So who's your nice looking friend?" I nodded in the general direction of which the guy had been.

"Oh, don't know just started dancing with him" Natalee said smiling.

Natalee is my best friend. She knows everything about the Covenant; I decided to tell her when we first became friends. I got in a lot of trouble but I knew I could trust her. I tell her everything. The thing about Natalee is that she is always dying her hair. I think her natural hair color is blonde. I can't remember.

"Well, let's go dance!" We started walking towards were everyone else was dancing but then the D.J came through the speakers.

"Hey guys, Dylan just called. The cops are coming up Old Dell Road.

"Shit" We said in unison.

"You need a ride?" I asked

"Yeah, my latest guy drove me here."

"Wow you sound just like my brother. Now hurry up and let's go!" We started running towards my bike. When we got there we could hear the cops.

"Shit, get on" When she got on I noticed Tyler's hummer still there. Better yet Reid was driving; this is going to be fun. They drove off; I started after them knowing the cops were right behind us. Let the fun begin.

**So What do you guys think? Review please.**


	2. Dents

**Authors Note: Well I think this story is going better than my other one. Well to the story.**

Chapter 2: Dents

I sped after the boys knowing the cops were right behind us. "Let the fun begin" I thought. Neither the cops nor the guys had seen us yet but I was about to make myself noticed. I was in the shadows beside the boys; I dropped back a little so I was in between the cops and the boys.

"Hold on" I yelled

"What! Why?" Natalee asked

"Just hold on!" With that I shot out of the shadows and pulled the bike up so I could get on the hood of the cop car, making them come to a sudden stop. I drove off the hood and rode back to the boys. I got right next to the hummer. They still haven't seen us, awesome. I rode back into the shadows; I rode ahead and got right in front of them. Then I went into the open in front of them. You could hear them yelling in shock. I was having difficult steering seeing as how I was laughing so hard. I slowed so I was right beside them. Reid rolled down his window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Reid yelled

"Thinking I just saved your sorry ass!"

"How!" He was getting curios.

"Let's just say they have a pretty big dent in there hood now."

"You got hit?" He was back to angry.

"No! No I popped onto the top of their hood with my bike! Hey flash Natalee in there. I have to go do something."

"Do what?" Tyler asked

"Just do it or I will" Natalee was off and in the hummer sandwiched in between Pogue and Caleb. I drove back in front of Tyler's hummer. I popped a wheelie and turned one-eighty. I was now facing the hummer. The cops were behind the guys again. The guys did not see what was coming next. Just before I hit the hummer I got back on my back wheel and got onto Tyler's car. I kept going till I was on the roof in front of the cop car. I had to time it just right. NOW! I jumped my bike onto the hood of their car again and got their attention. I gave it as much gas as I could and drove right over the car. They were now following me. Just what I wanted, now the guys and Natalee can get away. When I touched the ground I was off leading the cops away.

"Yeah!" They were gaining on m. I went faster. I was getting closer to the road. I saw the hummer pass right in front of me; I went as fast as I could and got away from the cops. I got next to the hummer once again.

"Care to race Reid?" I asked

"Hell yeah! You're going down. Oh and don't think you can get out of telling me what the hell you were thinking back there." He replied

"You put a fucking dent in my baby!" Tyler yelled

"Sorry Ty, I'll fix it later!" I sped off getting a head start. Reid was catching up with me. I sped up going onto my back wheel once again. I got ahead of Reid once again. I was in the lead, until I got to the turn. There was a figure in the middle of the road. I was going too fast to stop. I turned my bike to stop but I rolled. The guys saw the whole thing. I hit the road and heard a lot of cracking. I screamed in pain. The figure that made me crash was coming towards me. I screamed in fear. The next thing I know the figure was gone and my brothers were running towards me. My head hurt like a mother fucker! I tried to move my right arm; I now know what one of the cracks was. My right arm was broken. I hissed in pain. I moved my left arm and felt my head. Dam there was blood. Shit I have to wear a helmet more often.

"Dakota!" Reid yelled. Darkness was coming for me. All I could make out was "Darkling"

Pogue's P.O.V

It irritated me beyond belief that the new kid "Chase" had to get a ride back with Kate. When going over to the hummer I spotted Dakota's bike, but Dakota was nowhere near it. I was snapped out of my thinking by Tyler telling me to get into the hummer. When I got in I joke to Caleb about Sarah wanting him.

"That's bullshit!" Snapped Reid

"Oh, now Reid don't be jealous."

"My car won't start!" yelled Sarah leaning out of her car window.

"I'll fix it for you" he yelled "The games not over yet boys." Of course he used to fix it. When Reid got back to the car he made Tyler get in the passenger seat. "Joy ride" I thought. We sped off with the cops behind us. I looked back to see the cops gaining on us.

"Shit, we have to pull over now."

"Yeah, that will impress Harvard." Reid said in response. I looked back to see that the cop's had stopped and had a huge dent in the hood. I was about to say something but I stopped when two girls on a bike shot in front of us.

"Holy shit!" we all yelled. Then I noticed the blonde with black and purple highlights hair. It was Dakota and the red head was Natalee.

"What the fuck do they think there doing?" Reid yelled anger evident in his voice. I didn't know but all I could think about is how hot she was when she was riding. Whoa! Need to stop! I like Kate not her! But Kate doesn't like motorcycles, Dakota does and she looks hot doing it.

She slowed to the side of the vehicle. Reid rolled down his window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he asked

"I'm thinking I'm saving your sorry ass." She replied with a smile on her face.

"How?"

"Let's just say that they now have a pretty nice dent in the hood of their car." She was still smiling. God her smile was so beautiful.

"You got hit!" God Reid you're such a dumbass

"No! I just got on top of their hood with my bike!" She said laughing

"Hey sorry Natalee but guys take Natalee for a second I need to go do something"

"What" asked Tyler? I was curious myself.

"Just do it or I will" I did not want her in pain so I flashed Natalee in between me and Caleb. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What" I asked

"I'm squished between to humongous muscular guys and I can't enjoy it because you guys are my best friends basically brothers. I started laughing until I noticed what Dakota was doing. She popped her front wheel onto the hood and went right up to the roof of the hummer.

"Whoa!" We yelled

I looked just in time to see her shoot off the roof and onto the hood of the police car. That was hot! She went right over the car and sped off taking the car with her.

"Go! She's taking the cops away so we can get away!" We raced towards the road going right passed Dakota.

"Dam that girl's good." Said Natalee

"Yeah, wonder where she learned all that from?" I said

"Dude she's been racing since we were six. She even has a track with jumps and all that crap behind the house." Said Reid a little annoyed. Out of nowhere Dakota came up right beside us.

"Care to race Reid?"

"Hell yeah! You're going down! Oh, don't think you're getting out of telling me what the hell you were thinking back there."

Out of nowhere Tyler yells "You put a fucking dent in my baby!" I had just noticed the dent.

"Sorry Ty, fix it later!" With that she sped off. We caught up to her but she sped ahead again then we sped around a turn and what we saw we did not expect. Dakota and her bike were rolling. There was something in the middle of the road. We heard screams of pain.

"Dakota!" Natalee screamed as getting out of the vehicle. She was the first one out. The rest of us got out but Reid was to her first.

"Dakota!" She was having problems speaking, but she got something out. Darkling, then she was out. There was blood pooling around her head. Reid was panicking. Tyler always the smartest one said "Caleb call 911. We need to get her to the hospital. NOW." I got down beside her and grabbed her hand but pulled back quickly. When I looked at it you could immediately tell it was broken. I looked for her bike. She was going to be pissed. It lay in pieces all over the road. We sat with her for five minutes before the ambulances arrived. We were questioned as she was taken away. Natalee & Reid had gone with her. My heart was heavy. But why? Yes he was sad about what just happened but there was more to it. She was like a sister to him. Wait am I developing feelings for her? I mean she's hot, funny, and smart and a whole bunch of other things, but she was also my best friend's sister.


	3. The Group

**Heyo readers! Been a while since I've updated, guess that's what happens when you get grounded, but back to the story. Reviews are loved **

EW! Why does it smell like sanitizer? I went to open my eyes but quickly closed them it was too bright. I could hear people's voices, wait was that Pogue?

"Come on baby girl, wake up." Yep that was Pogue. The next thing to happen was not expected.

"Dakota! My bitch, wake up!" Natalee yelled into my ear.

"What. The. Fuck!" I sat up and punched her in the arm and instantly regretted it.

"Ow!" I wined. Everyone in the room turned to glare at Natalee.

"Hey, wipe those ugly glares off your face before I do I do it myself." I snarled. Instantly the mood changed, everyone was smiling. I then took notice of my heavily bandaged left side of my body. Well just my left leg, arm and hand.

"Fuck No!" I yelled

"What" Reid asked

"How the fuck am I supposed to ride when half my body is gimpy! I have a race in three days!" I yelled

"For one, you won't be able to, and two, it would not matter, you have nothing to ride but your dirt bike now." Reid said in a shy tone.

"What! What's wrong with my baby!" I yelled. My blood was boiling.

"Your crash was just that bad." If I was not half broke there would be many holes in the wall. So I turned to using. I threw a couple of items around. The pain was not that bad because of the pain killers.

"Dakota!" Tyler yelled grabbing my hand.

"Sorry, lost control there for a moment." I held onto Tyler's hand. I changed the subject before I got mad again.

"So who else knows I'm here?" I asked while rubbing my temples. I regret saying that because everyone looked anywhere but me.

"No, please tell me you did not tell them." I was almost pleading.

"Sorry baby girl it just kind of slipped." Caleb said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know how they are when I'm hurt. Never mind. Did they say that they were coming or anything like that?"

"Actually there in the waiting room." Tyler said shyly playing with my hand.

"Ugh! Thanks you guys, you know what's going to happen now. Send them in and you might want to leave when they get in here." I was tired out of nowhere, so it came out with a yawn after it.

"Baby girl, I think you need to get some rest first." Pogue said. I growled at him.

"I want to see my friends before I do anything." They were all shocked at my reaction but to tell the truth so was I.

"Okay we will go get them." Pogue said sounding a little hurt. They all walked out but not before giving me a hug, well it was more a side hug. Natalee stayed in the room because she was actually a part of this group. No more than ten seconds later Cyanna, Maia, and Ashtyn came running in.

"Hey you guys" I said as I tried to stifle a yawn. Without saying anything else, they all came and jumped on me. I used a little so when they made contact with me it did not hurt. I take that back, it hurt like a mother fucker because I used. I hissed and yelled in pain. They all said sorry at once.

"Hey its okay, I'm Dakota remember, I can handle anything." I said as happy as I could. They all started laughing.

"So where are the guys?" Natalee asked.

"Well Mike and Tyler (weird I know I have to friends Tyler.) are hitting on nurses, and Dakota is at home. He still does not know what happened. No one has been brave enough to tell him." Ashtyn said. Mike, Tyler, and Dakota are basically part of my other family. That family consists of Mike, Tyler, Natalee, Cyanna, Dakota, (weird that I have a guy friend named Dakota, that's how we became friends, because of our names.) Ashtyn and Maia. They are the group that I hang out with. Dakota is my best guy friend, basically a brother, and Natalee is my well I would say best friend but she's more like a sister.

"Oh" I said "Give me a phone" Cyanna hesitantly gave me her phone. While dialing Dakota's number I asked Natalee to go find the other guys and tell them they can come see me now.

"Hello" A tired voice asked.

"Hey Koda" I said shyly

"Oh hey Koda was up."

"Um, not much" I said

"Sounds boring, so why did I not see you at the party three days ago?"

"I've been out for three days!" I yelled in shock.

"Wait what do you mean you've been out for three days?" He asked nervously.

"Um, well, I'm kind of in the hospital right now because I crashed my baby." I said quietly into the phone.

"What! Why did no one tell me?" He yelled

"Well I was kind of out for three days I guess, and everyone else was too afraid to tell you."

"Whatever, I'm on my way there."

"Okay see you then."

"Kk, bye." I pressed end and looked at all my friends.

"Well that was a fun conversation. Hey why don't you guys go wait for him in the waiting room. I'm tired I'm going to sleep a little."

"Okay" Natalee spoke

"But we've only been in here for a few minutes they have been in here for three days!" Maia yelled

"You can take that up with Reid and them, hell beat them up if you want."

"Okay" all three said in a cheery tone as they exited the room.

"Ugh!" My head is killing me. I closed my eyes and started rubbing my temples. My god it was getting worse. I know this had to be a supernatural headache. You know where it's so bad that it can't be a natural headache. God I hate it when I get these. Then I felt it, a warm fuzzy feeling. Tyler was using and I could feel it, because every time he used that's what it felt like. Then my pain was gone, but how did Tyler know I was in pain? Note to self-~ Thank Tyler. Keeping my eyes closed I started to fall asleep that was until I heard my name being called.

"Dakota…" "Dakota…" I slowly opened my eyes to see a darkling no more than ten feet away from me. I yelled as loud as I could. "Reid!" The figure was walking, never mind, running/ gliding towards me. I heard feet running towards me, looking over I saw Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue come running through the door. It was too late when the darkling touched me I was no longer in the hospital.


	4. Memories brought back

_**Hey guys I know it's been forever since updated. I'm so sorry I have had writers block for months. But I'm almost done writing both my stories now because I was in a motorcycle accident and lol I gues that was my inspiration to start again.**_

Chapter 4: Memories brought back

I was in this room with no windows. The walls were black and there was no light at all. I some how saw a dark figure move infront of me, it was becoming closer. I could tell it was not the darkling though. Then instantly I knew who it was. Chase.

Three years back I went to Red Deer, Canada as a vacation with my friends. While we were there I had met Chase. He was so kind at first. Cyanna, Ashtyn, Natalee, Tyler, Dakota, and Mike were there with me during the vacation, they had also met Chase. We were all having fun at my apartment I had for a while. You are probably wondering how we were even aloud to go by ourselves at the age of fourteen, so let me just tell you there was some pain meaning I kind of used to make their parents agree. So we were having fun at my apartment when we decided to go on a walk, hats when we met Chase. He was fifteen at the time buyt I had fallen for him. We started hanging out a lot. After a couple of days he started getting mean. He would hit me and throw me against things. I told him to leave but he kept coming back. So we left early to get away. No one but the people that were there knew. It took all the guy's strength not to kill him for doing that to me. We left they could do anything and we never talked about it again. I have no clue how he found me now.

"C-Chase." I was stuttering showing my fear unfortunately. I need to get away from here, and now.

"Ah, So you remember me do you." Chase said in a superior tone.

Oh my god, I need to get away from here fast, I have no idea what he will do. I mean I could use but then he would know about me and my power. Then it clicked.

"You sent that thing?" I asked getting my confidence back for some reason.

"Why yes actually, I think I did." Crap, he has the power too. But how? I'm so confused.

"How though? And Why?" I asked still playing stupid.

"Don't act stupid Dakota," Shit "You know how and as for why, I want your powers."

"Why though?"

"One, women don't deserve the power, two I need more power." I need to keep him busy so I can think of how to get out of here.

"Why do you need more power?"

" I like to use, and I like to use a lot. So you see my problem."

" More power won't stop the aging it will only make it worse." A hand went around my throat bu chase was still in the same place he was, meaning he was using. My vision started took get blurry.

"I haven't ascended yet." I choked out

"Oh that's right." His grip slowly released. I started coughing uncrontrolably.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked shaking. Right then he threw me against a wall.

" Lets go back to the old days shall we?" Okay I made up my mind on how to get out of here. I have to use. When I went to use a searing pain shot through me. It was not the usual pain, but I could not connect to my power.. The pain was untolerable, I screamed as loud as I could.

"Oh, by the way you can't use your power right now seeingas how they are bound for the time being."

"What! You bound my fucking powers!" Then the thought came to me. Since Reid is always causing trouble we made a mid connection to know what he was thinking. I opened it to find that it did not hurt to use it. Guess chase doesn't know about it.

"_Guys!" _I yelled through my mind

"_Dakota! Were are you?_" Caleb was the first one to respond.

"_I don't know!"_

"_Dakota's Freaking out"_

"_Tell him Red Deer. He will know and explain it to you."_

"_Dakota" The other bos yelled._

"_I'm okay but my powers are bound, and I need to get away from were I am right now."_

*Slap* "Should have thought about a connection."

"Yeah well you should have thought about a lot of things." I was being my cocky self, Which was not helping my situation as to half of my body was still broke. I went to go tap into my connection again buthte searing pain was back.

" You Fucker" I hissed

"That's all you got to call me Dakota. Wow You have gone soft on me"

"Whatever Chase! Just do what you gonna do already and get it over with." I said in a defeated tone.

"Oh now what fun would that be?" then he flicked on a light. I gasped at what I saw. IT was the apartment I once lived in. Nothing was changed at all.

"Gross! You are like a stalker to the extreme" That earned me a slap.

"It's not stalking"

Oh I hit a nerve did I?" I saidin a mocking tone. The invisible hands went around my throat once more. Fear shot through me. The fear was overwhelming. Then I closed my eyes and thought about how bad I wished I was back at the hospital. When I opened my eyes I gasped, noticing that the invisible hand s were no longer around my neck. I was back at the hospital, all the guys including Dakota were sitting there with there jaws hanging open. The way they looked I couldn't help but laugh, trying to cover up how scared I was. Wow pain was like the most familiar thing to me right now. Oh my god, Who knew laughing could hurt. Oncei calmed down I starting giggling, still hiding thte fear.

"hey guys found out I could teleport." I said trying to lighten the mood. Then all the guys attacked me in a hug.

"OW" I yelped. I looked down at my other arm. "Dam Chase you broke my other arm." I said. If you didn't already guess Koda knows about the power. I used to fix my arm and when I did use it did not hurt, weird. Going to have to talked to the boys about that, when there done smothering me.

"Wait did you say chase?" Caleb asked in a shocked tone, I merely nodded my head.

"Um guys, kinda in critical condition here, just had my other arm broke and going to have severe bruising around my neck."

"Your arm doesn't look broken." Tyler saiad while backing off me.

"Yeah because I used to fix it."

"Dakota, please explain what just happened." Reid asked

" I will after I sleep. I feel like shit and im tired." I closed my eyes before any of the guys could say anything.

_**Sorry really short**_


End file.
